


Unfinished business

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, BillDip, Depends, M/M, but i dont want them to rot in my folders, canon-divergent, i don't think i'm gonna go back to them, mostly - Freeform, unbetaed, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: Just a compilation of some fics I started writing, but never finished. Some are more advanced than the others. If anyone is interested/inspired by any of this, feel free to take the idea for yourself.





	1. Oh deer god

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm not exactly dead, but I haven't written in forever, and those files were rotting in my folders and I felt bad. Also, I kinda fell off the ship and fandom, so that's why I'm thinking I might not come back to writing those. But who knows, am I right?
> 
> Some of those are longer than the others, and all that junk.   
> Anyway, feel free to take any of those plots if they inspire you for your own story. If you do though, please let me know, and send me a link when it's done so I can read it :)
> 
> This first chapter is a God!AU, I've read many while deep into the fandom, so I started to try my hand at it, but, well.^^; didn't go very far >.>

The god released a huff as he heard the town's people starting to chant for the ritual.

"Don't they understand I have no intention of  _ eating _ their people, sheesh!"

It hasn't been long since the deer-like god had settled in Gravity Falls. Before him, another god protected its people, but it had got bored and left, leaving Dipper to do it. He was still a young god, only a tad older than a century, and hadn't understood why the previous god left, thus accepting the 'job'.

Though he kind of regretted his choice now, he couldn't turn back now. Not yet, anyway. Maybe in a few centuries?

His thoughts skidded to a stop when the portal leading to the humans' altar opened. Sighing, he shifted his weight to be more stable in order to greet the poor soul sent to him.

He raised a metaphorical eyebrow when the sound of heavy footsteps and angry mutters reached his ears. Usually, the sacrifices were wary and/or sobbing. A little spark of hope erupted in Dipper's chest; maybe this one would be different.

His hazel eyes slightly narrowed as a small silhouette appeared on the top of the stairs. Whatever gender this sacrifice was, it seemed young.

The god restrained another sigh -the townspeople were adamant in sacrificing young and probably virgin people, as if that would be of any interest to him! He'd rather have a smart sacrifice with whom he could talk.

Well, he mused as the silhouette got closer, maybe the previous god  _ did _ like being 'treated' with young virgin sacrifices. But he didn't.

He waited until the sacrifice's traits were identifiable before speaking.

However, even as his mind found the usual greeting speech, the words died on his tongue as he caught sight of the boy finally standing a few feet away from him.

It wasn't because of his soft-looking golden hair or the cute freckles adorning his face, not even the unusual golden of his eyes. Not in the way he was crossing his arms angrily, or the tiny pout on his lips either.

Dipper didn't know what, but  _ something _ about this boy was different than all the other sacrifices he's had. 

He was looking around, looking frustrated yet curious. His golden eyes eventually landed on the god, and the boy gasped audibly, his anger disappearing like snow in the sun.

He however didn't step back, like every other before him had done, instead shifting weights and leveling the deity with a curious and slightly awed stare.

Both stood silent for a moment, and for the first time in decades, Dipper didn't know what to do. Should he talk first, greet the sacrifice, or let the other acknowledge his presence and wait for him to talk instead?

Should he shift to his less intimidating, human form he had chosen after the third sacrifice had fainted upon seeing him? Or would that scare the boy even more?

Dipper didn't know what to do, and that  _ thrilled _ him. The boy hadn't said a single word yet, and he was already more interesting than the others!

He must have unconsciously moved, because the blond boy suddenly tensed, his hands gripping tighter on his arms and his eyes opening a bit wider.

The god resisted taking a careful step back, instead bowing his head in what was supposed to be a calming manner. He eventually decided to talk first.

"Welcome, young boy" he said slowly, his voice as soft as he could manage, yet it still echoed loudly around them, making the boy look around almost scared. "Do not be afraid" he spoke in a formal language, unsure if it was better than the familiar one he was used to.

The boy only kept staring silently, his golden eyes more often than not landing on his face, and Dipper thought he knew what the boy was looking at.

Eventually, a shaky breath echoed before the human opened his mouth. "What- what are you?"

The god's eyes crinkled in a smile as he noticed the boy silently cursing, surely about his stuttering. 


	2. I can't love you because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug!AU, where Bill is the superhero Cipher and Dipper is Pine Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually supposed to be a tumblr prompt sent by ladynoirisback, but I never got to finish it. Sorry about that!

“Thanks for saving me, Pine Tree” Bill grins, sending Dipper’s heart in a frenzy.

“Ah, it’s nothing, really” he manages to answer, reluctantly taking a step back. “I wonder where Cipher was, though” the hero hums.

He doesn’t notice Bill’s sudden flinch, but he looks at him when he chuckles. “Yeah, that kinda sucked. Anyway though, how about I thank you by inviting you to dinner? For saving me, I mean.” 

The blond’s grin shifts into a more flirtatious one, and Dipper takes a deep breath. He shouldn’t accept, he  _ really shouldn’t _ , but this is  _ Bill _ we’re talking about, Bill who he has had a crush on since forever, who is so handsome and nice and funny, and--

_ Beep beep _ !

“Sh--” Pine Tree stops himself from cursing at the last moment, but then turns to look at the other with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t think my amulet will keep working that long.”

Before he can add anything else, Bill interrupts. “Then show me who is behind that mask! I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

He’s looking so hopeful, Dipper almost agrees. But he shakes his head and takes another step back. “No, I’m really sorry Bill. But…” He bites his lip, looking away. “I don’t think… you would like  _ me _ .”

“Nonsense” the blond huffs. “No matter what, you’re still  _ you _ , whether or not you’re wearing a mask.”

_ Then why don’t you like me _ , the hero thinks and shakes his head again. “I’m really not” he says with finality, heading towards the edge of the balcony he had put Bill on. “I’m sorry. Good night”

And with that, Pine Tree jumps away from one rooftop to another until he is out of the civilian’s sight. Then, he lands in a dark alley and let the amulet’s magic wear off, slumping against the wall. He rakes a hand through his hair and sighs before stepping out of the alley and towards his own home.

* * *

“Oh, so you’re coming today?” Pine Tree crosses his arms as he sees his partner landing beside him.

“Sapling, your tone wounds me” Cipher splays a hand over his heart, looking at the other. “I'll have you know, I had a very important matter to attend to” he adds as the brunet sends him an unimpressed gaze.

“More important than helping me save Gravity Falls then?” he shifts weights, his brown eyes hardening.

The blond hero sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat. “I really wish I could have been there, Pine Tree.”  _ Even if technically I was. _ “But I really couldn't.”

The superheroes stared at each other for a few seconds, hard eyes meeting apologetic ones. The blue-clad hero eventually huffs, turning away.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Let's go" he turns around before jumping off, leaving the golden one to follow.

“How can I make it up to you?” he whines as he catches up,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting all of them in a short time so I can finally get rid of the guilt ;u;


	3. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Musical AU. Sorry not sorry.

Tonight was New Year's Eve. The Pines twin had spent the week at a ski resort with their parents before the next school semester, as some sort of apology because they had been forced to change due to their father's mutation.

Of course the news hadn't passed well to the twins, but at least they would be together, which was a big plus. They won't be alone, and while that wouldn't have been a problem to Mabel who was very outgoing and bubbly, it would have to Dipper. He was more of a shut-in, and was pretty uncomfortable with new environments.

He wasn't doing much better here- he'd rather have spent the evening reading his book than attending the 'kids' party (yes,  _ kids _ , as if they weren't 16 already...), but his sister had insisted too much for him to deny for too long.

_ "Dipper!" Mabel's voice had taken the brunet out of his book, and he looked up to his sister's insistent pout. "Let go of that book and come with me!" _

_ "Mabel, you know I don't like parties" he had sighed, sending her a pleading look. _

_ But she had nothing of it and grabbed the book, hiding it behind her back and ignoring her brother's complaints. "Come on Dipper, please! It's New Year's Eve! You  _ have _ to celebrate!" _

_ "Ugh, fine" he had relented after a bit. He couldn't resist Mabel for too long, anyway. "Can I at least have my book back?" he had bargained, and she accepted. _

Which led to now. There were teens everywhere, and Mabel had already disappeared with some girls, leaving Dipper to his book. Not that he actually complained, he was just seated on a couch reading, and that was enough for him. At least his sister would be happy he was here.

Music was playing and people were coming on and off a stage to sing karaoke, but the brunet didn't pay it any mind, too absorbed in his book to care.

The evening was going well so far, having already read more than half of his book, when a blinding light shone on his face. He squinted, raising a hand to shield his eyes only to be met with a mike. He blinked, following the hand holding it to see Mabel grinning down at him.

"Mabel?" he asked, only for her to pull him up. He yelped, almost letting his book fall but managing to save it.

"Come on Dip-Dop! Sing!" she squealed happily, bouncing on her feet and shoving the mike in his face.

"No, Mabel-" he squirmed his way out of his sister. "You know I don't like when there are people watching" he added with a nervous glance around him.

"Please Dipper, just one! Just look at me and imagine it's just the two of us!"

He didn't want to disappoint Mabel, but at the same time, he was really nervous about everyone who would be listening. A glance at the stage showed him there were  _ two _ mikes, and he looked back at her.

"You come with me?" he asked hopefully, but her smile turned apologetic.

"I just sang, and they wouldn't let me come on stage two times in a row" she explained. "But don't worry! I'm sure whoever will sing with you will be nice!"

He shook his head, ready to weave his way out of the building when others around them started pushing him forward, cheering him on. "Come on, man!" some would say, "Go!", or "Don't chicken out!". Even Mabel joined, to his dismay, and stole his book only to replace it with the mike.

He was shoved on the stage, his brown eyes wide and looking for comfort towards his sister who only gave him the thumbs up.

Dipper's breath picked up,  _ he was in front of lots of people and he had to sing, oh dear god what had he done to deserve that _ .

Footsteps echoed next to him but he didn't dare look at his fellow sufferer, instead looking down and wrapping his arms around himself in a defensive pose. A voice sighed,  _ male _ , his brain supplied through his panic, right as music started around them. Lyrics popped on a screen in front of them, but Dipper was too busy inwardly cursing his sister to notice.

"Well" the teen next to him muttered, "here goes nothing I guess"

_ "Living in my own world _

_ Didn't understand _

_ That anything can happen _

_ When you take a chance" _

The boy started to sing, and damn did he have a nice voice. The brunet couldn't help but look up at him, spotting the blond hair shining in the artificial light, and tan skin. He couldn't make out the color of his eyes, but they seemed intense from there.

"Couldn't have picked a worse song" he sighed once he finished his verse, and looked at Dipper, an eyebrow raised as if asking him to keep going.

Said brunet blinked, turning his gaze to the lyrics and biting his lips. He didn't really want to turn the guy down, but...

A gaze at his sister made his mind, and he took a deep breath.

_ "I never believed in _

_ What I couldn't see _

_ I never opened my heart _

_ To all the possibilities" _

The blond had started making his way down the stage at Dipper's hesitance but quickly backpedaled when he started to sing, turning to stare incredulously at him. Not that he noticed any of that, what with how his eyes were glued to Mabel.

_"I know"_

The other's voice joined his, and he flicked his gaze to him before going back to the lyrics on screen. 

" _ That something had changed _

_ Never felt this way _

_ And right here tonight _

_ This could be _

_ The start of something new" _

Dipper uncrossed his arms and held the mike, feeling a bit less anxious than before, as the blond grinned. He even slung an arm around the brunet's shoulders, pulling him closer and singing louder.

_ "It feels so right _

_ To be here with you" _

Mabel cheered and started dancing, making her twin smile. It wasn't so bad, now that he was there.

_ "And now, looking in your eyes _

_ I feel in my heart _

_ The start of something new" _

_ ▲▼ _

The song ended with cheers and applause, and Dipper flushed. He wasn't used to get so much attention, whereas his fellow singer seemingly did, if the way he was basking in the attention was any indication. 

As discreetly as he could, the brunet fled the stage, leaving the mike on its stand. Mabel quickly joined him, jumping excitedly and turning them around.

"You did it, Dip-Dop! You were awesome!" she kept yelling over the others' cheers.

Embarrassedly chuckling, Dipper grabbed his book and made his way out of the building without looking back, missing how the blond's stare was focused on him.

His twin followed him outside, still bouncing around him and only increasing his embarrassment, yet the smile still lingered on his face. He couldn't resist Mabel, anyway.

"Did you see how people were  _ cheering _ for you, Dipping Sauce! They  _ adored _ you!" she squealed, hugging him then turning him around then hugging him again. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Don't exaggerate, Mabes" he chuckled, "it wasn't  _ that _ good"

"Pfft" she swatted at his shoulder, "you weren't the one to see how that guy was looking at you when you started singing!"

Dipper blinked. "Huh? That guy? Who?" His brows furrowed,  _ who was she talking about? _

"The guy you sang with, silly! That hot blond!"

He flushed, turning away from Mabel to try and hide his red face. "He--" the brunet started, wanting to deny, but he  _ couldn't _ . The blond  _ was _ hot. Dipper cleared his throat and muttered a "whatever" before opening his book.

"I didn't hear a denying here~" a new voice added amusingly, making both twins whirl around to face them.

There, right in front of them, stood said hot blond, smirk drawn on his ridiculously pretty face. How could anyone be so hot and beautiful, it was unfair.

Dipper blushed more, if possible, his mocha eyes growing wide.  _ He followed him, and now he heard them say he was hot. How could this get any worse? _

He heard Mabel squeal beside him, only managing to watch as the blond's smirk widened, his eyes -they were blue, he noticed- twinkling in amusement.

"Your singing is great, kid" the blue-eyed teen said when he figured nobody would talk. "Pleasant surprise you gave me there" he added.

The brunet looked down in embarrassment, though a smile pulled at his lips. "T-Thank you" he all but whispered after his sister elbowed him, gingerly rubbing at side.

"Yours is  _ sooooo _ cool too!" Mabel said in his stead, clasping her hands before her. She then threw one towards the blond, "I'm Mabel! And this is Dipper!" When the other failed to shake her hand fast enough, she threw her arm around her brother's shoulders, "we're twins!"

Blinking, the blue-eyed male stared between the two before chuckling. "I'm Bill" he eventually answered, his gaze sticking on Dipper. "Hey, Pine Tree" he called, and the male twin raised his head to look at him, confusion written all over.

"Pine Tree?" he questioned, and when Bill pointed to his shirt, he understood. There was a pine tree on his breast pocket. "Oh" was all he said.

The blond smiled wider at having the brunet's gaze on him, "Mind if we exchange numbers?"

The blush that had died down resurfaced full force on Dipper's face. "U-Uhm..." he stammered, only to be cut by his sister.

"Of course!" she squealed, turning to him and reaching in his pocket for his phone despite his protests. She then turned back to Bill and handed it to him after unlocking it.

The blond did the same with his, handing it to Mabel as it seemed her brother was too stunned to do it himself.

"I- uhm, I have-- huh, bathroom" he stuttered before fleeing the scene, tuning out the teens counting down to midnight and ignoring his sister's calls.

Instead of going to the bathroom, however, Dipper headed straight to his room and curled up in his bed with his book, yet his mind was far too jumbled to focus on it.


	4. Security check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'Security Check' by Left Boy. Was supposed to be NSFW but never got that far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I don't know a single thing about how this kind of things works (neither the 'special check-up' nor how to write smut XD thankfully i didn't get that far. I got close though XD)

Dipper wouldn’t say his job was  _ boring _ . It was repetitive and uneventful, sure, but with the amount of people he was seeing every day, there was no way he’d find it boring. He can try and imagine their lives, where they go and why.

Did that woman go to vacation, maybe to see her family? And that man carrying the suitcase, was he going to or coming back from the business trip?

Well, that was the kind of questions he  _ used _ to ask himself. In the almost ten years he's been working here, he had come to learn and recognize every sign that answered the questions.

If there was one question however that stayed unanswered, it would be why did he, Dipper,  _ always  _ get the gate with the most people. His colleagues would often send him amused looks when he shrugged at them. It was true, though. People can choose the gate up until the very last moment, so why did they keep staying to his?

Not that he minded, because it allowed him to see a lot of people, but still.

* * *

He would stare after a passenger when they caught his eye. It had happened quite a few times already, yet it was rare he ever saw the same handsome person, and when it did happen, said passenger would not look back to him.

He tried not to be disappointed, since he knew they most certainly already had a family, but he sometimes couldn’t help it.

There was one passenger, however, that he kept seeing. He never dared asking for his name or even talk to him, but boy was he  _ glad _ when he saw him.

Each and every time that blond shows up, he is reminded of the first time he saw him.

* * *

Dipper had seen many handsome people go to his gate when passing security, but none could compare to  _ this _ one. He was a tall, lean man with sun-kissed skin and golden hair. The suit he was wearing, black with golden rims, did wonders to his body, showing off the muscles in his arms and catching the attention of more than one person around him. His most eye-catching feature however was his eyes. Piercing, ice-blue orbs staring right ahead and not lingering on anything as if it was too much of a hassle. The coldness and superiority emanating from the man was strangely entrancing, and only when people started complaining did the brunet notice that he had stopped working to openly stare at him. Apologising, he turned his gaze back to the passengers and got back to work, missing the blue orbs settling on him.

He had far from forgotten the man when he saw him the second time, and he had been as awestruck as the first. Could a man that handsome even be real?

Apparently, he could.

* * *

Dipper wouldn't say that he was obsessive, but he could say with conviction that today was marking the one year anniversary of the first time he saw  _ him _ .

And, as luck would have it, the blond, handsome man was there. He was walking with purpose, only adding to his attractiveness, towards the gate where Dipper was stationed. The barely visible smirk pulling his lips slightly on the left didn't lessen it in the slightest.

The brunet could feel his heart pick up his pace and his breath catching in his throat. Would the man acknowledge him? Was he aware of what today was?

Ah, well, probably not.

Dipper was really glad that he wasn't alone on this gate, because he couldn't focus on the passengers with  _ him _ just a few feet away. No matter how many times he came, it was always the same. He was just that attractive.

* * *

It was a few more minutes of a steady stream of people before the blond’s turn came.

Dipper watched, enraptured, as he removed his vest, belt and phone to put them in the basin. He even thought the man had looked at him, but maybe it had been in response to his own stare.

Licking his lips, the brunet motioned for the other to go through the gate, watching with wide brown eyes as he did so. He truthfully didn't expect the  _ beep beep _ echoing from the machine, but he was appreciating it.

“Did you remove all your belongings and papers, cards from your pockets?” he asked, dutifully, as he stepped towards the man.

“Why yes" the blond answered, and  _ oh god his voice _ . In a lower voice, he added, “didn't you see?”

“I- I, yes, of course… you- might want to go through again, in case it is a random beeping which- happens” he stammered, getting far more flustered now that he was so close.

Humming, a smile tugging at his lips, the passenger complied, earning yet another beeping noise. He shrugged helplessly in Dipper’s direction as he walked to him again.

“Well, it doesn't seem random” the brunet grinned, trying -and probably failing- to play it chill. He took out the magnetic device allowing him to pinpoint the source of the problem and went closer to the blond. “Spread your arms please”

The other complied with a chuckle and looked down at the security worker as his eyelids lowered. “For a while I was thinking you'd ask me to spread my  _ legs"  _ he whispered, loud enough for Dipper to be the only one hearing.

And hear it he did, reacting by looking wide eyed at the other, his cheeks flushing. Was the guy-- 

He cleared his throat, trying to ignore it. He must be hallucinating. 

The beeping sound of the remote allowed Dipper not to answer. Although… he wasn't sure whether to be excited or horrified that he had to basically feel the guy up, and…  _ there _ . The machine had beeped at his hips’ level, or, well. More like his  _ crotch _ .

As if he could sense his hesitation, the man took a tiny step forward, bringing them closer as he leaned down to almost breath on the brunet’s ear.

“It's ok, you can  _ touch _ me there. I can't and won't say anything, after all, this is part of your job" his voice was so deep it sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. 

Still unsure but not wanting to seem too flustered to the others, he began patting the man's torso, going down his arms then his hips, his legs. Damn if that man wasn't an embodiment of perfection.

He didn't dare look at his face while he felt him up, but he was pretty sure his own flushed cheeks would reveal his thoughts either way.

When his hands brushed near the crotch area, the blond tensed, inhaling sharply and prompting Dipper to look up in surprise. 

A lecherous grin was spread on his lips, and a mischievous glint shone in his eyes as their gazes met. A pink tongue poked out of soft-looking lips, drawing the brown orbs to it.

The brunet paused in his movements, entranced by the sight he was blessed with.  _ Dear chaos, this guy is killing me.  _

Clearing his throat, Dipper stood back up, a bit unsure of what to do, when one of his colleague came up to him.

“You'll have to bring him to the checking room” the guy said, his eyes turning up in a smile at the other’s widening ones. “I'll take your place in the meantime”

“Oh” the brunet bit his lip and looked back at the passenger then back to his colleague. “Thanks mate” he tried for a smile, but couldn't be sure of its efficiency.

Turning back to the blond, Dipper motioned for him to follow before trekking towards said checking room. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest at what was to come.

He had to  _ undress the guy  _ while  _ alone in a room with him _ ! There were so many ways this could become awkward!

Had he turned his head, he would have noticed the hungry look on the passenger's face as his eyes trailed lower than just his back.

* * *

When they reached the room, Dipper let the man get through first before closing the door behind them. The room had no other opening than that same door, which was admittedly more exciting than he'd like to admit. 

He turned around to face the blond who was looking at him, his lids partially lowered.

“It's just you and me, huh?” the passenger asked, his voice low and silky as his grin widened. 

“Yeah..” the other breathed, licking his lips as he stepped towards the blond. “I.. will need your name. For the record" 

A chuckle passed through the blond's lips, taking a step forward on his own to meet the brunet. “William. William Cipher" he all but purred. “But  _ you _ can call me Bill”

Finally knowing the man’s -Bill’s- name was doing all kinds of things to Dipper. His chest erupted in a warmth that had definitely nothing to do with the way blue eyes traveled up and down his body, his breath catching in his throat/leaving him in a choked gasp.

Bill put a hand on his own hip, smirking at the other as their eyes finally met. “Do you need to undress me?” 

As engrossed as he was in (admiring) the beautiful sight before him, Dipper took a few seconds to acknowledge what the blond said. “Ah” he flushed, and he only managed/trusted himself to let out a “well, yes” before stepping around the other and to the center of the room. The footsteps following his movements let him know that Bill had understood the untold command to follow.

“I can, uhm, look away while you…” he started, looking back at the passenger only to gasp at his bent form taking his pants away, leaving Bill in his black, form-fitting boxers.  _ Holy shit _ . He could feel his own pants becoming tighter.

When he straightened his back again, the blond didn’t waste a second to start unbuttoning his shirt, leaving little imagination to Dipper as his toned muscles were exposed little by little.

“You know” he said while more buttons of his shirt popped, “I know  _ exactly _ what sent the gate ringing.” The smirk he wore only grew as the brunet dazedly followed his shirt’s movements with his eyes. 

“Yeah?” the brunet asked, not even fully registering what was being said. His mind was far more focused on the way muscles moved with each of Bill’s movements. He licked his lips as the shirt fell to the floor.

Lids lowering, the blond took a step towards Dipper, his hips swaying and enhancing/highlighting his muscles. His hands moved to his hips, fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers before they moved to glide up the brunet’s side.

“I can show you" he purred, his smile growing at the dazed look on the employee's face. “But, you know, I'm feeling a bit  _ underdressed _ ” he purred as he lightly raked his nails along the collar of Dipper’s dress shirt, “compared to you..” 

Dipper gulped as the first button popped open, his mind too far gone to acknowledge that what was happening was the  _ opposite _ of being professional. He couldn't find it in himself to care, the sight of a nearly naked Bill sending his mind in overdrive. So instead of saying anything, he merely nodded, allowing the blond to do as he pleased.

And that he did, with an ever widening grin, buttons popping open mere seconds before the shirt fell to the floor, uncared for. The blond hummed appreciatively as blue eyes roved over the other's chest, his hands moving to rest on Dipper’s lower back and pulling him flush against him.

“I've waited  _ so long _ for this…” Bill whispered as he leaned in, eyes flickering between the brunet’s eyes and lips.

Said brunet took a deep breath, his own eyes mimicking Bill's while his heart throbbed in his chest. His skin felt warm - _ hot, _ even- wherever it touched him, and his brain could barely register that it was  _ actually  _ happening.

“It's been a year” he found himself murmuring, licking his lips, “since I first saw you.”

The blond raised an eyebrow, his cheeks flushing slightly. “So you  _ do _ remember" he grinned, softer this time, before he lunged forward, pressing his lips against Dipper’s. 

The world seemed to stop, yet the brunet could feel his head spin. It felt like a dream, and, if he was honest with himself, he  _ had had _ dreams featuring Bill. But, this was  _ far better. _

A pleased hum left his lips as the passenger pulled him flush against him again, their hips bumping against each other. Dipper eventually moved his hands around the other's back, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. It felt surreal.


	5. Million Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines is a gifted child; early on he was found able to wield magic. However, magic wielding is beyond rare and seen as a curse within society, which leads him to be bullied and secluded. Until he goes to Gravity Falls. (AU)
> 
> Songfic featuring 'Million Eyes' by Loïc Nottet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually one I was so excited to write. The problem was that I tried to adapt the paragraphs to the lyrics too much and I ended up losing myself and the plot.  
> Also I had a lot of plot holes to cover and I guess it ended up too much :o

▲ **_ℳillion ℰyes_** ▼

Hunched over his book, Dipper tuned out Mabel's cheers echoing from downstairs. She was squealing to her friends about some boys band or another and he was far from interested. It was like a bubble had formed around him, effectively blocking out any sound. 

A few minutes -or maybe an hour- later, the lack of sound registered in Dipper's mind and he raised his head from the book. Turning his gaze around, he stared blankly at the azure bubble  _ actually _ encasing him and sighed as memories flooded his mind.

▲  **_"Away, get away_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You're such a freak"_ ** ▼

_ "Mabel, Mabel!" the young boy chirped as he ran to his twin and her friends, a big smile on his face.  _

_ The girls turned to him, the brunette's smile brightening at the sight of her happy brother. "What is it, Dip-Dop?" she asked. _

_ "Look, look!" The boy extended his hand and concentrated, a frown making its way on his face as he did.  _

_ The girls -minus Mabel- started looking away in disinterest, until a flicker of blue appeared in his palm. With startled gasps, all eyes turned to him as a blue flame started floating above Dipper's hand. _

_ Mabel cheered with her brother, while her friends took steps back and away from them. "Do you think I can do it, too?!" she jumped in place, brown eyes flickering between Dipper's hand and face. _

_ The boy let the flame die down, looking straight into his twin's eyes. "Maybe! That would be so cool! We could--" _

_ "Monster!" one of Mabel's friends suddenly yelled, pointing at Dipper. _

_ Both twins turned to her, eyes wide in confusion. "What? I'm not-" he started, but several pairs of eyes had turned to them at the call and he suddenly felt smaller than he actually was. _

_ He brought his hands to his chest, turning his head around and shrinking on himself with each negative stare he got. "M-Mabel..." he whispers, eventually looking back at her, mocha eyes on the verge of tears. _

_ She looked back at him and he felt a wave of relief as he only discerned positive feelings from her. "You're not a monster, Dipper. I swear" she answered, hugging him reassuringly. _

▲  **_It's what people say to me_ ** ▼

Dipper's eyes went down at the memory. He was 8 at the time, but that didn't mean people were kinder to him. His twin kept telling him that the others were wrong, that he wasn't a monster, that his powers were awesome.

He wanted to believe her, he really did, but others kept avoiding him, saying he was a monster and that he should get as far away from them as possible. It became so hard that their family eventually had to move out.

But life didn't get easier with it.

▲  **_Different, too different_ ** ▼

_ "Mason" his mother came up to him like one would a scared animal. _

_ He looked up at her, brown eyes wide and questioning. The smooth flow of azure magic he was practicing with faded soundlessly as he turned his focus away from it. _

_ "You shouldn't be playing with your magic outside" she told him. _

_ "But Mom-" he tried, but the stern gaze she sent him made him stop. He bowed his head, shoulders slumping dejectedly, and started walking inside. _

_ He passed by his mother, not sparing her a glance as he trekked to his room. He went to collapse face-first on his bed, sighing mournfully. _

_ Light footsteps echoed and he turned his head to see his twin, worry laced on her face. "Bro-bro?" she whispered. _

_ Dipper sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "She told me not to practice outside. But I also can't do it inside, so where can I practice?" he asked desperately, but his sister just shrugged helplessly. _

_ "I don't know, Dipper" she said. _

_ He stared at her for a few moments. She had tried, several times, but Mabel wasn't able to wield magic. The male twin was the only one. He didn't quite know what to do of it, and it scared him. _

_ It scared him, because he was alone, had no one to talk to, no one to help him. His sister didn't know how to help, and the others were scared of him. _

_ But they didn't understand that Dipper was scared, too. _

▲  **_I'm scared of judgment_ ** ▼

Having magic was, instead of being seen as a gift, considered a curse, an oddity of nature. He would have had more chances at being hired in a circus, had he wanted to find a job while highlighting his powers. (Which he didn't)

He thus decided -more like had to- hide them, all the while trying to learn how to control them -even at age 17, he still had trouble, if the bubble floating around him without his consent was any indication. But with how sparse his trainings were, it only seemed natural that he couldn't wield it perfectly.

Every time his magic would spring free without his consent -which, admittedly, happened quite often- people would turn a fearful and hateful glare to him. And he hated the attention.

He had already been hung up his whole life by his birthmark -a perfect reproduction of the Ursa Major right on his forehead- so the attention he got brought him to see his powers as a curse.

And he knew everyone thought the same, so why think differently, anyway?

▲  **_Your insults and your slanders stick on to me_ ** ▼

There were times at school when he couldn't control his powers. Most of the other students settled on avoiding him, but the tougher kids picked on and bullied him. Since he couldn't use his powers to defend himself, they kept on going.

With time, he eventually managed to protect himself with the azure bubble -the one he was currently encased in-, but though the hits and kicks had lessened considerably thanks to it, the bullying didn't. They kept on insulting him and shoving him against the walls and lockers.

And he was still all alone. 

▲▼

By the time he was out of high school, his parents had decided to take him to Gravity Falls. Their Great-Uncles, Stanley and Stanford, knew of his powers and were willing to let him practice. According to them, "Gravity Falls was the center of all oddities and magic", and Dipper "would be welcome there".

The boy didn't hesitate a second before agreeing -after all, even if what they said wasn't true, it couldn't be as bad as it currently was. Right?

▲  **_Yes with your million eyes you’re watching me_ ** ▼

During the ride to Gravity Falls, Dipper could feel his heart lighten more and more with each mile he put between him and Piedmont. However, that nasty feeling that he was being watched didn't leave him.

Ever since he found out about his powers, he had that feeling that somebody was watching him. At the time, he had put it on the fact that he had to hide his magic, that if somebody found out, he'd be sent away or bullied or even worse.

He thought it would get away.

But now, as he passed the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, the feeling only grew, and with it an uneasy knot in his stomach. He started fiddling with his fingers, anxiety rising up as he looked into the passing trees to try and spot what was giving him this feeling.

More often than not, he thought he saw glowing eyes between the trees, but the car was going too fast for him to really be sure. 

He sent a look at his sister, sitting beside him on the backseat of their parents' car, but she was dozing off against the window. Biting his bottom lip, he looked back at the trees and just as his father started slowing down, Dipper spotted two yellow orbs glowing in the bushes.

His breath caught in his throat, mocha eyes widening, and he turned around in his seat to try and spot them again, in vain.

By the time they reached their great-uncles' house, some wooden building named the Mystery Shack, Dipper's heart was still beating harshly in his chest. 

As the whole family made their way to the front door, Mabel looked at her brother, brows furrowing in concern. "Bro-bro? You ok?"

He turned to her, "I feel like I'm being watched"

His twin's lips twitched, "Come on Dipper, don't be ridiculous." Despite her light tone, she looked around uneasily. After a few seconds, she added "though  _ I'm _ watching you"

The magic wielder smiled, yet it didn't ease the knot in his stomach. Looking around the house, he spotted a triangular window on the first floor and tilted his head. The lines holding it in place were forming an oval shape in its center, making it as though the triangle had an eye. 

Turning his gaze away, Dipper shivered.

▲  **_You talk behind my back, you spy on me_ ** ▼

His Great-Uncles (or Grunkles, as Mabel had dubbed them) were actually nice. Stanley, or Grunkle Stan, was a bit gruff on the outside, and he was a con man, but Dipper learned that he was actually a softie. The thought made him smile.

Stanford -or Grunkle Ford, Stanley's twin, was a lot more diplomatic and quiet on the outside. He was very educated, if the 12 PhD he owned were any indication, but was capable of great length for his family. His own oddity was his hands, sporting six fingers on each.

Dipper liked them. They  _ did _ let him practice his magic in and out of the shack, and Grunkle Ford was actually taking notes and helping with the best of his abilities. Grunkle Stan was more trying to hire him into being one of the Shack's attraction, but Ford didn't let him.

The boy actually progressed in controlling his powers, and he was glad he came here.

But even though he was actually feeling welcome in Gravity Falls, he still felt like he was being watched. When he talked about it to his Grunkle Ford, the older's face only blanked, and he said, "it's nothing".

It wasn't nothing, though, Dipper kept telling himself. Wherever he was, it was like there were eyes everywhere. On every surface in shops, on the street, on cars. Yellow, slitted orbs kept watching him.

Sometimes, he even felt like there was someone breathing down his neck, making him shudder and turn around. Each time, though, he was all alone.

▲  **_So I scream and shout to make you leave_ ** ▼

_ The forest was endless and in grayscale. There were eyes carved on every tree, and the slitted pupils seemed to be turned on him and follow his every move. _

_ Dipper turned around and around, breathing ragged and heart beating wildly in his chest. Where was he?  _

_ "Pine Tree" a voice echoed, seemingly coming from everywhere yet nowhere. The eyes glowed yellow with each word. _

_ The boy jumped, looking around but seeing nothing else than those endless eyes. _

_ "Who are you?" he called. "Where am I? Show yourself!" _

_ Laughter bubbled around him, the voice high-pitched and not exactly sounding too good. Dipper shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Azure magic flowed around him, forming a protective bubble around him.  _

_ The laugh only sounded louder, more evilly. "You can't hide from me" it said, "I'm always watching you" _

_ "Go away!" The boy yelled, more magic leaking and flying in every direction. It crashed against the trees, scraping the bark and breaking some branches.  _

_ The laugh quieted into a chuckle, but the eyes crinkled as if laughing. Dipper crouched down, hiding his head in his arms. _

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

▲  **_But you're still here, you keep judging me_ ** ▼

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, wide mocha eyes trailing over the worried face of his Grunkle Ford. When did he get back in his bed?

"Dipper? Are you alright?"

The boy only stared, right at his Grunkle's eyes... Despite the worry painted on his face, his eyes were yellow, slitted, and shining mischievously at him.

He screamed, jumping back and pushing himself as far against the wall as he could. "G-go away!" he willed the protective bubble around him, and it appeared almost immediately, keeping his Grunkle away.

Hiding his face between his knees, Dipper missed the look of astonishment on the older's face.

Shivering, heart beating wildly in his chest, the boy stayed panicking for several hours, unmoving even as Grunkle Stan came to bring him pancakes.

While Stan's eyes weren't yellow nor slitted, Dipper still felt like he was being watched. He even asked the older to cover the window and every object that even remotely resembled an eye.

He missed Mabel  _ so bad _ .

▲  **_With your million eyes_ ** ▼

The feeling didn't lessen at all after that. On the contrary it only grew; Dipper was seeing more eyes, more people with yellow, slitted orbs. It was to the point where he couldn't even go out on his own. He'd always stick to one of his Grunkle's side.

He kept having those dreams. The same, grayscale endless forest surrounding him and those eyes following his every move.

No matter how hard he willed himself to wake up, he never could. It was like whoever or whatever was giving him those didn't want him to escape them. He couldn't  _ not _ sleep, either. He had tried, but it was like he was being pulled into slumber.

He thus tried running away, finding the end of the forest, but it was impossible. He never did. He even started marking the trees, and noticed that he kept running in a circle. It was pointless.

That same, high pitched voice kept laughing all around him every time he would find himself in this grayness. No matter what Dipper tried, nothing worked, and the entity trapping him in his own head didn't show itself, either.

That is, until this time.

▲  **_Drowning I'm drowning in that clown's mask_ ** ▼

_ "Kid, you're hilarious" the voice said, going past the boy's protective bubble. _

_ He jumped, he hadn't heard the voice  _ talk _ in weeks. It was always laughing, or just watching him. Dipper curled in on himself, tried his best to hide his tears -though he knew it was pointless. _

_ A stretch in his magic made the boy look up, and he gasped as a yellow triangle sporting a single eye in its center, black top hat, bowtie and members stood floating before him.  _

_ They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then the eye crinkled, as if the triangle was smiling. "Fancy meeting you here, Pine Tree~" _

_ "W-who are you?" his voice was shaky, and he wanted nothing more than wake up and forget this forever. _

_ "The name's Bill Cipher" a black cane popped into existence and the golden shape twirled it around in its hands, floating closer. "I've been keeping an  _ eye _ on you" it chuckled at its pun. _

_ "What do you want?" he managed to put in more force than what he really was feeling right now, but that only made the triangle laugh. _

_ "You know, kid, it's not every day that you see a magic wielder like you. You're so naive and feeble, I don't even know why you have it! And yet I know lots of things!" _

_ Dipper pursed his lips. He wouldn't admit it, but that had hurt. Now that he could use them properly, he was actually proud of his magic. Even if that being was plainly rude and evil, the words still stung. _

_ Before he could retort anything, the shape -Bill- went on. "I could help you with that, though" _

_ The boy look up in shock. "What? But why?" His brows furrowed. Why would that rude being want to help a "naive and feeble" magic wielder? _

_ "I'll let you in on a secret, Pine Tree, I like you! I've been watching you ever since you found out about your powers" it said, and Dipper blinked, uncomprehending. "It's been a long time since I've seen a wizard of your caliber, you know." _

My caliber _? Dipper didn't understand what it was saying. It could be pulling his leg for all he knew, yet his brain supplied him with the fact that Ford was actually impressed by his powers even though he had met several magic wielders in his life. _

_ Maybe it was right, maybe he actually had great powers, maybe it  _ could _ actually help him unlock all of his potential, maybe... _

_ "Would you stop referring to me as an 'it'?" Bill cut his thoughts short, and the boy looked up with wide eyes. "I may be genderless in this shape, but I'd rather be called either 'he' or 'they'. I'm not an 'it'" he spat the last word as if it - _ he- _ had personal issues with it. _

_ Dipper raised his hands in surrender, if he knew Bill would be offended by that... _

_ What would he have done? Nothing, and he knew it. They both knew. But one thought was still nagging at Dipper. _

_ It can read his thoughts? _

_ A huff escaped the triangle, "of course I can, Pine Tree. I'm the Master of the Mind. Just ask old Sixer, he knows me." _

_ The boy frowned, "Sixer?" _

_ Bill rolled his eye, its arms crossing over its bowtie. "Sixer, Fordsie, Stanford, whatever you want to call him. Maybe you're actually dumber than I thought." it muttered as an afterthought, and Dipper bowed his head. _

_ “Anyway, what do you say, kid?” the triangle asked after a few seconds of silence. _

_ Dipper looked back up, eyes narrowed. “Of what?” He regretted saying that as soon as the demon’s eye turned up in glee, his form glowing brighter. _

_ “Of me training you, of course! I’m a master at magic” he sang, spinning around. _

_ The boy stared at him with wide eyes. He was offering tutoring lessons? This triangle -Bill- had started off so rude, but… he was a supernatural being. He managed to pass through Dipper’s barrier, which meant he knew magic. _

_ And… Just like that, he was offering to help. _

_ “I accept” _

▲  **_To make you laugh at my thousand flaws_ ** ▼

He should have been more careful when accepting Bill’s offer, Dipper lamented at the end of the first month of training.

Had he known that the triangle would keep making fun of his mistakes, look down on him (both literally and figuratively) during their training, and make him do gruesome tasks “as retribution for the teaching”, he wouldn’t have accepted. 

“Come on Pine Tree, I’m only helping you” he would say when Dipper would complain. The glint in his eye was telling the truth, though: he was enjoying this a  _ tad _ too much.

“Yeah, and me collecting weird stuff behind my Grunkles’ backs is to help me, too” the brunet would argue.  _ At least he’s not asking me to kill living things. Yet. _

“Obviously” Bill answered as if offended. “You're just not seeing it yet.”

At that, the boy only hummed, unconvinced.  _ As if fueling my self-loathing would help me get better. _

He heard Bill snort in answer and rolled his eyes. Another downside of the demon training him -and that was another mistake on his part- was that the triangle had access to his mind. It had been part of the deal that the brunet had overlooked as unimportant.

Despite everything though, Dipper  _ did _ improve at wielding his magic.

▲  **_Alone when I'm all alone I take my smile off_ ** ▼

Dipper sighed as he plopped down on his bed, exhausted by the errand the demon had made him run. He hid his face beneath his arm, taking a deep breath. 

“Fuck... fuck, fuck” he muttered, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Bill had asked him to get him some birch sap (why, though, is a mystery). Nothing too complicated here, but he didn't take into account that the birch was inhabited and protected by birads (some type of bird-dryads) which would do anything to keep their tree safe. 

It was most inconvenient for him as Bill had been adamant on him getting this sap. (He also kind of threatened to harm Mabel, but that was neither here nor there) Dipper could either abandon the sap and take the risk for Mabel to be harmed, or harm the birad to take the sap.

As much as harming another living being was against his principles, he had no choice if he wanted to keep his sister safe.

He tried to dampen the injury as much as he could once he got the sap, but the birad hadn't taken well of him to try and heal him. It had preferred to get away, resulting in it dying a few feet away from its birch.

Dipper had then slumped to the ground, defeated as Bill's voice had echoed in his mind. “Don't look too glum Pine Tree, it would have died anyway"

Heaving a humorless laugh, the brunet had shifted to bring his knees against his chest. “I would have preferred if it didn't.”

_ And to say I told Grunkle Ford that everything was fine… but what would he say if he found out the demon is training me? _

▲  **_But your heartless words have left me scars_ ** ▼

It had been a few months now that Dipper had started training with Bill. His Grunkles still hadn't a clue about it, and he was fine with that. 

He had gotten used to Bill's annoying voice and his immoral remarks, sometimes even joking with him.

It was winter break, and Mabel would be coming to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve with him.

For some reason, he was less excited than he imagined he would be.

Don't get him wrong, he was happy to see his sister again, but it wasn't the happiest he's been. Maybe, he thought, he'll feel it when she'll be here for real.

▲▼

It was on a Saturday that Stanley took Dipper to the bus station so they could pick Mabel up from the bus. 

Dipper felt relieved that he  _ actually _ was more excited than he had been before, and despite Bill’s constant nagging in his mind about how he would be abandoning him if he spent time with his sister -he just kept waving him off with noncommittal hums-, he was happy.

He was all but jumping in place, his toes wiggling in his shoes as well as his fingers while his eyes were glued to the road. The bus would be coming in every minute now.

“ _ Don't get your pants in a twist Pinetree” _ Bill sighed, and the brunet was completely imagining him with his arms crossed and looking like a pouting child.

The thought almost made him giggle, although he managed to stop himself. He didn't want to get Stan’s attention on him.

“ _ Hey! I'm not pouting! _ ” the demon exclaimed, and Dipper couldn't help but let out a snort.

Luckily, Stan didn't seem to notice.


End file.
